


Audience

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request: negan loves to watch how carl fingers himself





	Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19 like always

"This is awkward," Carl whispered, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his boxers. He slipped them off and dropped them on the floor, crossing his legs in order to cover himself. He was blushing shyly, looking down so his hair covered most of his face. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Mhm." Negan sat on a chair a few feet away from the bed, his legs spread. He still had all his clothes on and he watched Carl with such a blank face you would think he was staring at a wall. It only made Carl more nervous. "Kid, I didn't spend weeks begging you to let me watch this, just to have me change my mind." 

"But why not just fuck me?" Carl whined. His hands fell to his lap and he kept his eyes on the sheets. "I don't... I just don't get it. What's so hot about me getting off?" 

"Exactly that." Negan licked his lips, tilting his head to the side. The hunger in his eyes was obvious. "Wanna see how my boy makes himself come, wanna see how many fingers you take and how loud you get as you slowly slide them in and out-" Negan grabbed the bat that was leaning against his seat and pointed it at Carl. He leaned forward and the barbed wire scraped against Carls legs. 

Slowly, Carl spread his legs, his hands blocking his dick and hole. This kid was something else. One night he would ride Negan for hours and call him daddy, the next he would act like a virgin who had never touched himself. "Negan," Carl whispered. "Its really not that hot-" 

"It is," Negan replied, calmly. "Now suck on your fingers, get them nice and wet, and show daddy how good boys get off." He set the bad down and leaned back in his seat, watching him. He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip when Carl slipped two fingers into his mouth and began to suck. He used the other hand to rub against his dick that was trapped by the jeans he wore. 

Carl leaned back on his elbows, spreading his legs as far as he could. One arm held him up while the other straigtened out and his fingers grazed his lower stomach. He shivered, taking a deep breath. Carl still felt shy beneath Negans gaze, fearful of how he looked and sounded and if Negan wouldn't like it. He took a deep breath and rubbed his knuckles against his inner thigh before brushing one of his fingers against his hole. 

"That's it," Negan purred, licking his lips like he was hungry. "Go on, baby, slip it inside. I know you want to..." He chuckled lowly. "You love being filled up..." His fingers curled around his jean clad cock and gave a small jerk. "And don't hold back, I wanna hear you." 

Carl swallowed, nodding. He slipped the tip of his finger in, gasping. His legs were tense as he slid it in deeper, his ass clenching down around it. He tilted his head back, his hips giving a small buck. Carl had fingered himself a million times, he knew what to do and what felt good, but this time was so much different. Someone was watching him, he had to make this good. 

"Daddy," Carl whispered, the arm holding him up collapsing. "Feels so good.." He whispered, grinding down on his finger. Slowly, Negans gaze stopped feeling scary and started to feel a bit hot. Negan was watching Carl, lazily jerking himself off. It wa s confidence boost. "Wish it was your finger... it's so much bigger-" He gasped, tilting his head to the side. 

"Bet you do miss my fingers, bet I could make you come with just one..." Negan leaned forward, reaching out and digging his nails into Carls skin. He spread it some so he could get a better view of Carls ass and the finger slipping inside it. "Keep going, I know you like it deep..." He licked his lips. "Love it when it's deep enough to mess up your guts." 

Carl curled his finger, his free hand gripping the sheets. "God," He panted. He opened his eye and sat up, looking at Negan. "You can't talk like that," His toes curled as he whined, "You know it gets me off." Carl had come just from sitting in Negans lap while Negan told him what he was going to do. Something about his voice just made Carl wet like a girl, made Carl want him more than anything else. 

"Bet you wish it was my cock," Negan whispered, slapping his ass. "Bet you're so needy you would take any cock in your ass, you just wanna get fucked..." Negan kissed his inner thighs, pulling his chair closer to the bed. He spread Carls ass, nudging his hand. "Add another, I know you can take more than one, don't hold out on me." 

Carl pulled his finger out before slipping two in, moaning. "Fuck," He arched his back, grinding down on both fingers, shivering when they ghosted across hos prostate. "Wish it was your fingers and your cock, daddy, I love it when you stretch me out.." 

Negan swallowed some, nodding. "Good boy, tell daddy how you want it..." He rubbed his thighs, making sure they stayed spread open. "Love it when my baby tells me what he wants while he's knuckle deep in his ass..." Carl was fucking himself so fast, gorgeous moans falling from his lips like he was a fucking porn star. The kid was gonna kill him. 

"Want you to pull my fingers out and replace them with your dick. Just hold me down and fuck me however you want," Carl slammed his free hand against the sheets when his fingers bumped against a place that made his toes curl. "Can't stop thinking about how you finger me in front of everyone, just spreading me out and using me like I'm a toy-" 

"Shoulda known you loved getting played with in front of people," Negan drug his nails across his skin, sending shivers up Carls spine. "My baby boy loves to be a slut around other people..." Negan stood up, leaning down over Carl. He hovered his lips over Carls before leaning down and kissing him. "Bet you love having daddy watch you..." 

Carl nodded, swallowing. He fucked himself harder, his free hand grabbing at Negans arm, practically clawing at it. His fingers were so deep, opening him up for Negan. His ass was tight and warm and spit slick. He didn't blame Negan for loving to fuck him. He had a little piece of heaven, tight, slick heaven, right between his legs. 

Negan grabbed a handful of Carls hair and jerked his head to the side. He kissed up his neck, his beard rubbing the skin of his neck raw. "Use your words, darling..." Negan slammed his hips against Carls hand, shoving his fingers deeper. His hips moved the way he would if he fucked Carl. "Be a good boy..." Negan licked the shell of Carls ear, chuckling. "Now... I bet you love having daddy warch you, don't you?" 

"Yes," Carl whimpered, fucking his fingers deeper. "Yes, daddy."


End file.
